


Lazy Nights

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick & shameless fwp because I love these girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like anyone with long hair just has this common experience; everyone wants to touch it and play with it. I don't understand it tbh.
> 
> I was writing something sad and I had to take a break so have some cute gay fluff.

Juleka did not like people touching her hair. She kept it long, yes, but not so she could do things with it. It was reassuring to be able to have a curtain of hair to retreat behind when the world got too overwhelming. It was there for the sole purpose of _being_ in her face, and no matter how often her friends asked to play with it, she would always shake her head, flicking her bangs up for a brief second to give them a firm look with both eyes. It made her uncomfortable, to have her face completely bared.

Behind closed doors, Rose was always welcome to do whatever she wanted with it. Of course, she never asked, out of respect to Juleka’s personal space, until one night.

Rose was sleeping over at Juleka’s house, an act that was becoming increasingly more common as the pair got older. They’d already changed into their pajamas and were cuddling on the couch, watching an old movie. Juleka had ditched her contacts for the night and Rose had to stifle a giggle every time she had to push her glasses back up her nose.

A few minutes into the movie, Rose hauled out a knitting project to keep her hands busy. She finished it all too quickly, however, and spent most of the rest of the movie drumming her fingers restlessly against the armrest.

As the credits began to play, Rose asked, “Jules? Can I do something with your hair? Pleeeeeease?”

Juleka sighed as she got up to take the DVD out of the player. “I guess,” she said.

“Really?!” Rose grinned and patted the floor in front of the couch. “C’mere.”

Juleka slid the DVD case onto the coffee table and sat, legs crossed, in front of Rose. The TV switched to cable, and the pair of them idly watched some late-night infomercial about industrial-strength knives. Juleka paid more attention to the feel of Rose’s fingers against her scalp as she scraped her bangs off her forehead into a French braid.

Eventually, Rose’s fingers moved downwards. She tied the end of the braid with a leftover piece of yarn and flicked it over Juleka’s shoulder. “Turn around?” she asked.

Juleka did so, to find a cell phone camera pointed at her. “Rose, what are you--? You know I hate pictures.”

“Aww, but look!” Rose turned the screen so Juleka could see the picture she’d taken. Juleka grabbed it and hunched forward. Rose leaned forward and rested her chin on top of Juleka’s head, trying futilely to reach the phone with her short arms.

“I look like a dork,” Juleka said flatly.

“I think you look cute,” Rose said, placing a kiss on top of Juleka’s head. “Do you have to delete it?”

Juleka pouted and handed over the phone. “Fine. But you’re not allowed to post it anywhere.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Rose promised. She yawned. “You don’t need any knives, do you?” she asked, pointing the remote at the television. Juleka shook her head, but Rose had already turned it off and curled up in the corner of the couch.

“You know, I’ve got a bed,” Juleka said.

Rose shook her head and curled tighter into the couch cushions. “Comfy.” She grabbed Juleka’s hand. “Sleep here.”

Juleka took a blanket from the back of her father’s armchair and draped it over Rose before sliding underneath on the other side. She had to admit, it was nice to not have to sweep all her hair out of the way to avoid laying on it.

She nudged Rose’s foot lightly with her own. “Good night, Rose.”

“Night, Jules.”

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me at chatchevalier.tumblr.com!


End file.
